Beths Grown Up Christmas List
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: The TDI cast gathers together for there five year reunion/Christmas special. When things don't go right Beth decides to fix them with a song. Several Cannon pairings. Oneshot!


**Beth's Grown Up Christmas List**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song 'Grown Up Christmas List'. I only own this plot.

**Authors note: This story takes place 5 years after TDI so all the campers are 21. Also I promised myself I would never write a fic where there was a song being sung, but I wanted to do a Christmas oneshot, and this has been in my head for awhile. Please read and review! Oh and italics is the song lyrics.**

The TDI campers had all met at Chris's mansion 5 years after the show for a Christmas reunion, and it was going smoothly- well almost.

"Leave me alone Trent!" Grew screamed as she pushed Trent away.

"Gwen, just let me talk to you!" Trent begged.

"No because nothing's going to change! Your music always comes before everything!"

"What are you talking about; you know that's not true! Besides practically every song I write is about you!"

"Well I'm glad I'm good for something!"

"Ya know what Gwen, that's fine. Mope around; that's fine with me you whiny Goth girl!"

* * *

"Lindsey, why are you breaking up with me?" A sad Tyler asked the girl he'd been dating for 5 years.

"Tyler, it's not you, but daddy said he wouldn't give me money anymore if I stayed with you!"

"But I have a job, babe, I'm a sportscaster! I can give you money!"

"Please Tyler understand. You can buy me a used Mustang, but daddy can get them new, it's different."

"Is money all you care about!? What about me!?"

"Don't be so selfish!"

* * *

"Courtney, I'm so sorry!" Harold said backing up from an angry Courtney.

"What was getting me kicked off the show not enough? Did you feel you had to pour punch on my dress too!?"

"It was an accident! And that happened five years ago, get over it. Gosh!"

"I could've paid my college tuition by myself if it wasn't for you!"

"It's been five years, so get that pole out of your butt and move on!"

* * *

"Izzy please talk to me." Owen begged.

"No, I told you I'd never take you back and I meant it!"

"Izzy that was three years ago; I've changed!"

"I don't care if 20 years pass! Izzy will not take Owen back!"

"But I still love you."

* * *

"Cody, stop being such a baby!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll do whatever I want!" An angry Noah shouted.

"Yeah, you always do!"

"God Cody, get over it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"No you aren't! God Noah we've been rooming together for three years and you never thought you should let me know you were gay!"

"It was none of your business!"

"Dude I LIVE with you! I get naked in front of you all the time and you don't think it's my business?!"

"You only live with me because no one else wants you!"

"Fine then I'll leave! Enjoy life with no friends!"

* * *

"God, why would we donate money to the homeless shelter?" Heather asked Bridgette.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"It's Christmas, we all need our money."

"Not as much as those poor people do! They need all the help they can get!"

"Well they aren't getting the money we're getting paid to do this reunion!"

"Oh yes they are!"

* * *

"Chris this is terrible." Beth said looking up to Chris.

"I know, people wanted to see hook-ups not break-ups! This is terrible for ratings!"

"Chris don't you care about anything besides the ratings!"

"Not really. But if you want to fix this reunion, you're welcome to try." Chris said walking away from Beth.

"Huuu, now what? Wait I've got it!" Beth screamed running to the stage set up in the room.

Beth ran up to the karaoke man who was sitting at the side of the stage.

"Can you set this song up?" Beth asked the man pointing to the song she wanted on one of his song lists.

"Sure kid."

A few minutes later Beth had a microphone in her hand and was totally ready.

"Excuse me everyone! Could everyone just sit down for a minute; this is important!"

And with a lot of grumbling all of the ex-campers sat down, a lot sat next to the very people they were arguing with.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad we can all get together again, but with the way everyone's acting I can't help but wonder where our Christmas spirit is. This is the time of year where we should all love one another; so I'm going to sing a song to try and get my point across." Beth smiled at everyone and then signaled for the man to play her song.

"_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream" _Beth sang nervously looking across the room at all of the campers.

"_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_" And at this point Beth's voice finally got stable and confident.

"_No more lives torn apart_" Beth sang pointing to Tyler and Lindsey.

"_That wars would never start_" She sang staring at Courtney and Harold.

"_And time would heal all hearts" _She sang to Izzy and Owen.

"_And everyone would have a friend"_ She sang pointing to Cody and Noah.

"_And right would always win"_ She sang glaring at Heather.

"_And love would never end, ooh"_ She sang looking to Trent and Gwen.

"_This is my grown up Christmas list"_ Beth sang smiling at the ex-campers.

_"As children we believe  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath the tree  
But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a heartached human soul"_ Beth sang with her eyes closed.

_

* * *

_

"No more lives torn apart

_That wars would never start_"

"Tyler maybe I could stand to cut back on my spending." Lindsey said facing Tyler from across the table.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you, and I can always get a job looking pretty to help out."

Tyler grinned before asking Lindsey to dance.

* * *

"_And time would heal all hearts _

_And everyone would have a friend"_

"Owen, Izzy is sorry."

"What?"

"I've just been mad for so long and I felt like you needed to pay for it, but then I realized that you've been trying to get me back for years which, must mean you love me!"

"Of course I love you! I love you more than anything my little she devil!"

"Izzy loves Owen too! Now let's boogie!"

* * *

"_And right would always win  
And love would never end, no"_

"Bridgette, how about we just compromise?"

"How?"

"Instead of giving money to the homeless, how about we give the money to an orphanage."

"That's actually a good idea, but why do you want to give it to them instead of the homeless?"

"Because the homeless normally have families, but orphans have nothing."

"Heather, that's so sweet and unlike you."

"Yeah, well, if anyone asks I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

"_This is my grown up Christmas list"_ Beth belted out looking at the affect she was having on the crowd.

_"What is this illusion called the innocence of you  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth"_

_"No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start"_

"Courtney I really am sorry about your dress."

"Harold, I think I've been over reacting. This feud needs to stop."

"I couldn't agree more!" Harold said smiling.

"Good, then truce?" Courtney asked with her had out.

"Truce." Harold agreed shaking her hand.

* * *

"_And time would heal all hearts  
Everyone would have a friend"  
_

Noah took a peek at Cody from across the table before looking down at the floor.

"I don't want you to move out." Noah said still looking down. It was a few seconds later he got a tap on the shoulder.

Cody was standing above Noah, and he put his hand down to pull Noah up, and then embraced him.

"I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"It's okay. I probably should have guessed as much." Cody said smiling at Noah, while the boys were still hugging.

"I thought if I told you you'd want to leave."

"And leave you all alone? Hardly, you need me…Almost as much as I need you." Both boys smiled before starting into an awkward slow dance.

* * *

"_And right would always win  
And love would never end"_

"Gwen, you aren't whiny, and you were totally right I've been putting my music first."

"It's okay Trent, I know you're not trying to do it, I just wish I could spend more time with you like we use too."

"Well how about this, starting right now I promise to spend more time with you than with my music."

"That sounds really good."

"Then how about we start with a dance?"

"Well…Okay." And with that Gwen and Trent were dancing.

_

* * *

_

"This is my grown up Christmas list  
This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown up Christmas list..."

Beth finished.

And following her performance was a loud applause- well until Chris walked on stage and took her mic.

"You saw it here Folks! Our couples are still together, Courtney won't kill Harold, and Beth saved the Christmas special! This was one amazing Christmas, and you saw it all! Until next year, happy holidays from your TDI cast!"

* * *

If you just read all of that then I'm sorry. This sucked hard core, everyone was OOC and the plot was just stupid! But at least the idea is out of my head, I guess.


End file.
